


In Which Harry Potter is Not Subtle At All

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Harry is bored. Severus seems like he may be up to something...





	In Which Harry Potter is Not Subtle At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryxlover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drarryxlover).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Harry sighed softly, dropping his head against the back of his chair and closing his eyes tightly. The usual evening chatter of the common room swirled around him, snippets of conversation overlapping others as the rest of Gryffindor house chatted amongst themselves over books and sheets of parchment. A few of the other eighth-years swapped jokes over a game of Exploding Snap that filled the room with loud, intermittent bangs that very nearly put Harry's teeth on edge with flickers of memories that threatened to resurface. It didn't help that there was a faint, lingering smell of smoke in the air from the game. With a shudder, he opened his eyes again to look into the burning fireplace.

The game wasn't really the problem , and neither was the loud din of chatter, although neither helped with his growing headache at the moment. No, the problem was that he was bloody _bored_ \- had been ever since returning to Hogwarts to make up his missed term. Hermione hadn't come back for the year, sitting her NEWTs over the summer instead. Even though Ron rode the train with him, Harry had hardly seen him since. It seemed Hermione had gotten him to turn a leaf after the war, and he was studying more than anything, which left Harry frequently alone.

He'd taken to looking at the Map again within the first few months of term, almost hoping he might find Malfoy wandering about suspiciously. It would at least give him something to do. But to his disappointment, even Malfoy seemed to have buckled down for the year in order to focus. If he wasn't in class or eating in the Hall, his mark was only ever in the Library or Slytherin common room, or one of the hallways in between.

With another sigh, Harry shook his head and pushed himself up out of his chair. He needed something to _do_ , and with all of his school work already done for the evening and his mind far too restless for him to turn in for the night, Harry stepped out through the portrait hole and set off walking down the empty corridors. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he let the last rays of the setting sun through the windows light his way as he walked. The sound of his shoes scuffing off the floor and the occasional murmur of a portrait the only sounds around him as he let his feet carry him where they willed. It wasn't until the faint, dank smell of mildew began to tinge the air that he realized he had turned his course down towards the dungeons of the castle.

Giving himself a shake, Harry began to turn around when the quiet sound of fabric rustling caught his attention and he paused a moment before quickly moving into the shadows. He’d only just pressed his back against the cool stones when Snape strode past in a quick billow of robes.

As tall and lean as he'd ever been, Snape had maintained his intimidating air, scattering first years with a well-aimed glare, and on his best of days, still making even some of the eighth-year students pause. Of course, Harry supposed that his strange, mixed status of 'war hero' and 'Death Eater' added to the students' reactions to him, still. Curious, Harry watched as Snape paused briefly at the intersection of several of the dungeons' corridors, and then seemed to turn his course away from his original route with a sharp turn down a dark hall to his right.

* * *

'Not terribly subtle, Potter,' Severus thought to himself as he listened to the sound of Potter's shoes scuffing on the floor as he followed him down the abandoned corridor. Already melded back into the shadows, his robes blending him seamlessly into the darkness. Without pause, Potter strode right past him to head further down the corridor, and with a smirk pulling at his lips, Severus fell into step behind _him_.

* * *

Harry frowned as he continued down the corridor. "Where did you go?" he murmured aloud to himself as he peered into the darkness around him. Down here, not even a peek of moonlight lit his path, and his eyes strained against the shadows in search for Snape as he walked. When he reached a dead end only a few moments later, he stopped and let out a sigh.He turned to retrace his steps and search for a place where the other man could have turned off.

Instead, he found himself being pushed back against the cool stone wall, sucking in a breath as a long, lean body pressed against his own to pin him firmly in place. Arching forward against Snape, Harry's lips twitched at the corners.

"Sneaky bastard," he murmured, and was answered with a low chuckle. Snape's lips brushed along the line of his jaw, marking a trail towards the more sensitive skin of his neck and pulling a soft moan from his throat as he arched his neck up in offering. Raising his arms, Harry wound them around the other man's neck and tightened them enough to pull him closer, letting his hands roam over the backs of his strong shoulders.

Finally bringing his lips to his ear, Snape smirked, the feel of his breath washing hot over his skin sending a powerful ripple of arousal working its way along Harry's spine.

"You say it almost as though it were a bad thing. Would you have me change, Harry?" Snape asked in a low tone, full of amusement, and Harry did not hesitate to shake his head, digging his fingers into Snape's shoulders and tipping his head back to bare his throat for him with a ragged moan when his mouth found the sensitive spot low near his shoulder.

" _Never_ , Severus." His voice was rough and breathless, and he paused to swipe his tongue across his lips, waiting for Severus to lift his face from his neck to move in, their breath mingling with the closeness as their lips brushed. "Wouldn't change a bloody thing."


End file.
